The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Part 1: Another Warrior
by KeitaShiraki1980
Summary: Sierra is a young woman who is part Twili, Zora, and Hylian. She is Midna's half sister. Her hair is originally Fire Blue but, because Zant cursed her, her hair turned silverish-blonde. Her eyes are crystal blue. But in her true form they are red. Her skin color is pale and she has a wonderful personality. She develops feelings for Link. But, will Link develop feelings for her?


Link's Point of View:

I was walking through the South side of the Castle Town Market looking for Telma's Bar because, I needed to talk to her. My next objective was to save Queen Rutela's son in order to get the Zora Tunic. I saw the stairs leading to an ally down in between the flower shop and the Goron's Hot Spring water shop. I went down two flights of stairs and then looked around. I eventually came across a door down there and a sign saying 'Telma's Bar' and I knew that was where I needed to be. I walked down the stairs and went right into Telma's Bar. I was surprised by the sight when I first walked in.

"I am no expert at taking care of a Zora child. You called the wrong doctor!" The doctor said to them while he walked right past me with the most disgusted, mad look to him. He left while slamming the door shut. And when I went to look I saw Ilia running after him.

"Please, don't go you have to help him!" She yelled in distress. She wanted to help the Zora child I clearly saw that. But, when I tried to reach out to her she went back to the Zora child not remembering me or what we had together. It made my heart fall to the ground but, I knew there was nothing I could do at this point. She sat on the stool and began to feel sad.

"I know you are desperate to help this child. I know a shaman who can help Zoras and Gorons who is in Kakariko Village." Telma told Ilia as she got up in excitement.

"Then, there is still hope." Ilia said while calming down.

"We will be sure to get you there no need to worry!" One of the soldiers said.

"Of course, sweetie. These nights will take us through Hyrule Field all the way to Kakariko Village. Also encountering dangerous monster such as Goblins and such." Telma said while looking back at the knights who had run off leaving one behind. The last one noticed the other ones have left and went along after them.

"Don't show your faces here again! Cowards!" Telma yelled furiously until she noticed me. A young male in a green hero's tunic.

"Actually, there is a well built man here that could take us. Ilia go and get your stuff together we are going for a trip." Telma said while Ilia got even more excited and happy and went to go pack up. Telma looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You know that girl don't you? It is a shame... she can't even remember her own name at this moment in time." Telma said as I looked sad.

"Hey, before we head off there is a favor I want you to do for us. I need you to find this girl she is about your age and she is very talented in sword fighting and I think she could help us out." Telma said while giving me a picture of a girl that was around my age with long silverish-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with pale skin.

'Man, does she go outside ever?' I asked myself in question. I nodded and went out in search for her.

Sierra's Point of View:

I was walking along the South Castle Town path looking at the flowers to see if there were any roses for sale. But, they were 200 rupees on which I didn't have.

I only had 15 rupees left. I had to pay loads of rent to the owner of the inn because, there was no one else I could live with for free. I sighed heavily and began to lose hope for my future.

"Well, I guess I will never be able to get a rose for my hair." I said to myself until someone put their hand on my arm. I turned to look at who it was and it was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the hero's tunic that I saw in my dream.

"H-Hello... who might you be?" I asked him starting to blush. I became shy for the first time in my life. I looked away not paying attention to the handsome hero in my dreams.

"My name is, Link." He told me with a gentle voice.

"So, what do you w-want?" I asked him in a shy tone of voice

"I need you to come with me. Telma needs your help." He said to me.

"Okay, I will come with." I said while he grabbed my hand and took me all the way to Telma's bar. Once we got there everyone was ready and was all packed up for the trip there. Telma was happy to see me doing so well.

"So, hun. How have you been hanging?" She asked me while I put my head down.

"Not, so great. I paid my rent and have all but 15 rupees left." I said to her.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore would you like to go back to Kakariko Village?" She asked me. I got excited because, that meant that I could go and see my brother again.

"Yes, I would love that!" I said while smiling. I was already set for the adventure that came to be. I had my sword and shield set. The shield was just like Link's Hylian Shield and my sword was just like the master sword except, it looked like it was all glass.

"Is that sword glass?" Link asked me.

"Oh, no it is actually pure unbreakable crystal. My mother gave it to me to make sure that I was safe." I said to Link while he felt that I was sad.

"Well, it is time for us to go." Telma said as Link and I walked out first to get to his horse. Once we got to his horse he got on and lent me a hand. I got on and hugged Link from behind because, I never rode on a horse with someone else besides my mother. Telma and Ilia got the carriage ready as quickly as they could.

Time Skip...

We were on the path towards the bridge of Eldin. I was holding on tightly to Link because, I was kind of shy about falling off the horse. Link smiled because, he thought that it was cute. Once, we got to the bridge all of us looked at King Bulbin on the Eldin bridge.

"Now we need for you to go down there and take care of that guy before we go on." Telma told Link. He simply nodded while Telma noticed me and was concerned for my safety.

"Honey, why not stay behind with us until Link takes care of that guy down there." She said to me as I shook my head no.

"It will be ok. Telma I know that you are concerned but, I can handle that guy." I said as she sighed and allowed me to go.

"Just be careful, sweetie." She said.

"Don't worry. I will." I said giving her relief.


End file.
